Where do we go from here
by karonic illness
Summary: just an idea i want to try out. my take on what could have been season 4, rikki and zane get back together. in future chaps emmma returns, the girls go on a trip and much much more... T for possablity
1. Not This Again

_An idea I wanted to try out. If you want me to continue please let me know. I have a basic direction for the story but would love to here some other thoughts. This is my take of what would happen if it had made it past season 3 at lest what I would have liked to see happen. _

Chapter one, Not This Again.

At The Moon pool

Bella and Cleo where sitting in the moon pool talking about what had happened the pervious night. "I wonder what happed to Rikki; do you think she is alright?" Bella had asked a little worried after all last night was a full moon and they where going to stay at Will's but just as the full moon came up Rikki said she had something to do and left. It took both Lewis and Will to convince the girls that Rikki would be fine and a few phone calls to Rikki all ending the same with Rikki saying that she was fine and not to worry.

"Well, Lewis and Will are out looking for her now so it should be fine. However, I am a little worried myself after all she did leave during the full moon so there is no telling what could have happened." Cleo told her just before Lewis and Will entered into the cave, the girls turned to see the two males as they walked over to the edge of the pool. "Well, did you find her is she alright?" Cleo asked hopeful of good news

Will prepared him self to tell them that no matter where they looked nobody had seen her and they couldn't find her but Lewis cut him off "You can ask her yourselves she is coming in now." He said making everybody relaxed a little.

Rikki swam over to join the girls along the edge "So what's everybody doing here?"

Cleo was the first one to speak "We where so worried, Lewis and Will where out looking for you, Bella and I came here to see if this is where you had ran off to last night and then stayed to see if you would show up. What happened?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you GIRLS about." She said with a pointed look at the two males in the room. Once the bots had left the same why they came in she told the other two mermaids the story of what happened, well what she remembers and what Zane says happened. "Now I am in no way ready to forgive him for everything that happened but if he was willing to do all that for me do you think he is ready to get back into a relationship with me?"

"Well that's hard to say really, he helped this full moon but is he going to for the next full moon or any of them after and what about non full moon nights?" Cleo had to ask know that although true wasn't what her friend was looking for.

Thankfully Bella was able to step in with another view that was more what the girl was looking to hear "But he may have realized that he needs to change and this is just the start of what he is now going to be like. The time you two where together you where happy and now that your not its visible that you both are missing something. I'm not saying jump back in but maybe start to test the waters."

"Defiantly, test some water see if he is ready to have that relationship and but make sure he knows that the same ups and down will not work this time." Cleo added hoping that things would work out better this time

"Well" Rikki said "I do believe it is time for a swim, would anybody care to join me?" all three girls dove down in to the water and left the cave for a swim before returning to there life's on land

Later that day Rikki had wondered into the café that at one time she and Zane and owned and worked at together. The last she had heard of the place was that with the summer tourism that business had finally picked up and the café was now making money instead of just barley getting by. Finding an empty table Rikki sat down and ordered a smoothie from on of the waiters. Knowing that Zane and probably told the waiters that should she come in while he was in the office to make sure that he knew and as luck would have it that is just what happened. When Rikki saw somebody stop at the table she was at she looked up to see none other then Zane holding the smoothie she had just ordered. With a smile on his face he handed her the smoothie and took a set at the table hoping for a the chance he needed to talk with her. "So what brings you here? You're more then welcome to come by anytime you want but lately you have been avoiding this place like your life depended on it." Zane stated.

" I actually wanted to talk to you." Rikki replied taking a sip from her smoothie, "about last night and where that leaves us"

Zane seeing his opening took Rikki's hand as it lay on the table. "oh, well you know what I want. I now know what I did wrong and I don't plan on making the same mistakes twice once was enough I don't like how things turned out and I don't want it to come to that again. I hope that you will give me the chance I need to show you that I did change, that I do care and mostly that I love you. However what really matters is what you want and I am ready to accept anything you want, as long as I get a second chance. So what is it that you want?"

"As you know I went to talk to the girls and went for a swim. And I think that we may be able to do just that. Well the second chance thing even though this is more like a twentyish chance." Zane couldn't help but to smile it looked like he would finally be able to get what he wanted. "BUT," Rikki throw in before his ego could get to big "it would be a trial bases till I am sure that you really did and are all that you say and we wont be jumping back to how things where before but a slow fresh start."

"I promise you wont regret it." Zane said standing up and wrapping her in a hug and a kiss he was so happy to have her back in his life and was going to do everything to make sure he didn't mess up again after all there was no way he would be another chance after this

_Please let me know if you would like this to continue._


	2. The Ruckus at RIKKI'S

_An idea I wanted to try out. If you want me to continue please let me know. I have a basic direction for the story but would love to here some other thoughts. This is my take of what would happen if it had made it past season 3 at lest what I would have liked to see happen. _

Chapter 2 Ruckus at Rikki's or The Rikki Ruckus

Sophie liked Zane that much was clear, what wasn't clear was how much Zane had to tell her and show her that he was not interested in her before she would stop trying. Now, that Rikki and Zane where back together it was only natural for Rikki to start hanging out at the café again. On thing that was not unnoticed or appreciated by one certain individual. Today, Zane was secluded to be out all day in a couple of meetings. He had asked Rikki to stop in and pick up a few papers that he had left there because he wouldn't have time to run to the café and back between meetings. He had called down to the café to make sure that they knew to give Rikki the papers when she got there so she wouldn't have to go searching for them to save some time. Sophie wanting to be the one to come to the rescue deiced that this would be her opportunity to not only squish 'the Rikki bug' but to also be the one Zane needed. So when Rikki got there Sophie wanted to sure that Rikki was given the wrong stack of papers.

A hour before she was suppose to arrive to pick up the papers Rikki, Cleo and Bella all walked into the café and took a seat at one of the table. They had each ordered a smoothie and had sat there talking for a while. Giving Sophie just enough time to slip into the office and grab the papers so that she could give Rikki something else instead. After the girls finished there drinks Cleo and Bella had said good bye and told Rikki that they where going for a swim near Mako if she wanted to join them when she finished. Rikki walked over to the office and just as she was about to open the door it opened and out walked Sophie. "Oh, I was just getting this for you. Zane had ask that we have is ready for you to pick up when you got here but we had not expected you for another hour so I came to do so as soon as I had a minute. Here you go." Sophie said with a visibly fake smile that look like it was painful for her to hold as Rikki tried to pull the papers out of her hands. The only thing that Sophie didn't take into consideration was that Rikki might look at the papers and know the she didn't have the correct papers.

"Nice try but this isn't what he needs now step aside so that I can get them myself." Rikki remarked trying to step around her and into the office.

"Zane doesn't want people in the office when he isn't here so I am sorry but I can't let you in." Sophie pulled the door shut and blocking Rikki's attempts as getting past.

"I am not in the mood for you now and I am sure that he will have no issues with me being in there if he is here or not, now or any other time. So get out of my way now." Rikki's anger was growing more by the second. Knowing that she had lost this round Sophie had let go of her hold on the door allowing the other girl to pass. However this was not the end she needed to stop Rikki from leaving here with the papers. As she was walking over to the bar she got an idea what if there was an accident.

She would need to act fast if this was to work. Sophie ran over to the ice machine in the back room down the hallway just pasted the office and filled the bucket there with ice. Before walking over to the office door and dumping it. She then slowly walked back to get a mop so that she can make it look like she was coming to clean it all up when Rikki just happened to walk out and slip on it.

It wasn't long that she stood in the hallway before Rikki did come out and since she was busy looking over the papers in her hand she had missed the ice all over the ground at the door. Rikki took one step out of the door way stepping where the ice had already started to melt and before she could make another step had slip and fell backwards into the office. Papers where scattered everywhere and absorbing the water from the melting ice but Rikki had other things to worry about now. "Oh, I was just on my way to clean this up I didn't think you would be coming out so soon. Let me help you" Sophie was trying to be as polite as possible hoping that Rikki wouldn't catch on.

"No, I got it. You have done more then enough" Rikki say grabbing as many papers as she could before locking herself back into the office just in time to change into a mermaid. Sophie now smitten with her self cleaned up the ice and went to put the mop away

Unknown to either of the two girls Zane had chosen that minute to walk into the café and was able to catch the whole show. Once Sophie had left he made his was to the office knocking on the door with a "Rikki it's only me I'm going to come in now, ok?" he waited a few seconds before he opened the door. Opening it just enough that he could slip in as he wasn't sure where she was and didn't want to hit her with the door if he could help it or let others get a glimpse. "Rikki, what happened?"

Rikki steam dried her self. "That little bitch waiter of yours wouldn't give me the papers so I had to come in here to get the correct ones myself. And when I came out there was ice all over." She had finished drying her self and was now walking over to the door. "if she wants to fight then that is what's going to happen I can't take any more of this crap from her. It ends now"

Zane had grabbed a hold of here arm. "I can't let you do that. She purposely set you up and put you in danger, I will fire her and this time she won't be coming back." Zane sat her down on the couch and called Sophie in.

"Zane, I thought you where suppose to be away at meeting all day?" Sophie walked into the office not knowing that he saw thinking that he was going to ask her to help fix the papers that got ruined in the melting ice.

"One of the meetings got cut short when the guy was called away. I thought I would come and surprise Rikki and take her out to lunch only instead I find the two of you fighting. Something you should know better then to do especially while working. You crossed the line and put somebody in danger, luckily she wasn't hurt but your still fired for your horrible judgment and actions that had put others in danger while at work." Zane finished with Sophie and once she had left had walked over and sat down with Rikki. "I can't blame you or say I didn't expect it but couldn't you have tried?"

"With her, NO. To much have already happened and things will never be alright between me and her. And you know very well why it can't be. I did not like you working anywhere near her and I am glad that she is now gone."


End file.
